I Didn't Want To Hurt You
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: When someone close to asks a question but you lie to them, will you regret the way you answer? Rated T because of some cursing and attempted suicide slight slash


**A/N:** Once again, I got bored in study hall + lunch. I hope you enjoy! ^.^

**Summary:** When someone asks a question but you lie to them, will you regret the way you answer? Rated T because of some cursing and attempted suicide.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT [repeat] I DO NOT OWN SCRUBS!!.......I wish I did though ^.^

* * *

"Dr. Cox, can I get a ride home? It's really late and it's raining." Asked an already sick JD.

"Newbie, can't you see I'm completely swamped? Make your wife drive you home" said Perry.

"He left without me" JD sneezed.

"Your scooter?"

"It's at home and I have no bus fare." JD was wobbling in place.

"You feel ok? You look sick"

"I'm fine" JD sneezed again.

"Let me check you out." He led him into an exam room and all of a sudden JD was perfectly fine. In fact, he was lying on the bed wearing a sexy nurse's outfit.

"You ready for your exam?" asked Perry

"Will it hurt?" asked JD in a sexy voice

"Only if you want it too" Perry walked over to JD and kissed him. He began taking off his clothes....

Perry shot up in his bed. He shook his head to get the dream out of his mind when he heard a knock on the on-call room door.

"Dr. Cox? I wanted to ask you question." JD walked into the room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Do these jeans make my butt look big?"

"No, but they'd look better on the floor.." Perry tackled JD to the ground and began making out with him. He began unzipping his pants…

* * *

Perry woke up in his room.

"What the fuck!?" Perry was pissed. He keeps having these dreams about JD and they all end the same way; With the two of them about to have sex. He was confused since he didn't like the kid that way. He shook his head, got up to get ready for work, and left.

Every time he saw, or even heard JD, Perry tried his hardest to avoid him. He didn't want the kid knowing what he was thinking. In fact, he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking. Eventually, JD cornered him in the staff room. JD had an uneasy look on his face.

"Dr. Cox? Can I ask you a question?" asked JD.

"Go ahead" Perry said with a sigh. He knew he would have to face him sooner or later but he still wasn't ready. All he could think about was JD and him embracing each other. JD hesitated, almost like he was having a battle in his head.

"Dr. Cox? Do you-" JD cut himself off. He didn't want to ask the rest of the question and you could tell. He was conflicted with himself and seemed to be in a dream-like state.

"Just spit it out newbie" JD seemed to be awoken from his daydream and shook his head slightly.

"I just wanted to know…Do you care about me? And-and not work-related. I mean, do you care about me in a friendly way? Or anything like that?" Perry didn't know how to respond to that. Does he confess his feelings for the kid and hope that they shared the same feelings and they could live happily ever after? Or does he act like his normal self-centered, jackass self?

"Newbie, don't get all mushy on me. I care what you do in the hospital just so I know that you're not killing any of the patients. Anything else is your problem, not mine." Guess which one he picked? JD looked hurt but at the same time his mind seemed to cease the battle. His mind was made up. Of what, Dr. Cox didn't now..

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know" JD said quietly as a single tear fell down his cheek. He turned his back to leave but paused. "Dr. Cox?" The older doctor looked up at him, even though JD's back was to him. "Thanks for everything. Whether you know it or not, you had a big impact on my life. I wouldn't have done anything if I knew it would hurt you." With that said, JD walked out of the staff room and towards the direction of the parking lot. Dr. Cox smacked himself in the head.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!" He should have told him how he felt. The kid seemed so hurt when he said that. Any hope of the two of them being together seemed to disappear. After pacing for a few minutes he decided to follow JD and hoping that he wasn't hurt so much that he didn't want to see him. Perry raced to the parking and didn't see JD there. I didn't expect to see him there; He probably headed to his apartment. Perry jumped into his Porsche and drove to JD's apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

Perry arrived at JD's apartment and quickly parked and turned his car off. He ran up the stairs two-at-a-time. Once he reached his destination, he fumbled for his key ring. He still had a copy of the key from when he had to look after JD's brother after their father died. He slid the key into the slot and turned it. Perry opened the door to an empty apartment, or so it seemed. JD wasn't in the kitchen or living room and all the lights were out. All except a small light coming from JD's room. He knocked on the door and he could hear faint crying.

"New-JD? Are you in there?" Stupid question, he knew he was in there. JD didn't respond but the crying seemed to get a little louder. Perry pushed the door to reveal JD sitting on the floor next to his bed, a small pool of blood as accumulated around his hand area. "JD!" Perry fell to floor next to him and ripped his coat off and held it to JD's wrist. JD seemed to not even realize Perry was there. "JD? Why would you do this to yourself?" JD turned his head slightly towards Perry. JD said something but Perry couldn't understand it. "What?" JD cleared his throat and sniffed.

"You…You said you didn't care about me" JD said quietly but Perry heard it this time. Perry didn't know what to say. He cared about JD a lot, more than anything else in the world but since he acted like a jackass JD did this to himself. Perry felt like hitting himself but he didn't. All he wanted to do was hold JD and take care of him.

"JD, of course I care about you. I just didn't want to go all chick-flick and admit it. I care about you so much. I-I love you" Perry said as he leaned in as kissed JD softly. JD responded with more tears. JD didn't know what to think. Was he just doing this to make him feel better and then go back to being his normal, jackass self? Or did he truly care about him and meant it when he said he loved him. JD hoped it was the later. Perry pulled away and looked at JD with a slight smile on his face and that's when JD knew he was telling the truth. "Can you get up at all?" JD tried but he was too light-headed from the loss of blood. Perry helped him up and laid him on the bed. By now, JD has stopped bleeding but Perry was still worried. JD lost a lot of blood but it didn't seem to be a lethal amount. JD's eyes seemed to close to the instant his head hit the pillow. Perry walked into the bathroom and grabbed some gauze, some medical tape, and wound disinfectant. He bandaged up JD's wound and laid on the bed next to him. Perry wrapped his arm around JD and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Carla and Turk walked into the apartment after work. Carla opened JD's door to see what he wanted for dinner.

"Turk? Come here and bring the camera." Turk grabbed the camera from their room and handed it to Carla.

"Why?" asked Turk. Carla pointed into JD's room. Turk couldn't help but chuckle because JD was cuddled up in Perry's arms and Perry and the biggest smile on his face. Carla took the picture.

"That is the cutest thing ever" As she handed the camera to Turk and closed the door.

"Yeah, well it's not gonna be cute when Perry wakes up and discovers you took a picture of them." Turk jumped on the couch and turned the tv. Carla just looked but to JD's room.

"About time" She whispered to herself.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, I thought this turned out pretty well. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please review! =^.^=


End file.
